1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device array and a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are devices that convert electrical signals into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors and are used in home appliances, remote controls, electronic scoreboards, displays, various automated devices, and the like and the application range of LEDs continues to expand.
A backlight unit which employs LEDs may be used in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and may also be used in lighting devices in other fields. A generally used backlight unit includes a light source, a light guide plate that diffuses light generated by the light source, and optical sheets that function to spread or focus light emitted from the light guide plate.
LEDs that are driven at low voltage and are highly efficient may be applied as the light source of the backlight unit. The LED is a 2-terminal diode including a compound semiconductor such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), Gallium Nitride (GaN), or indium gallium nitride (InGaN). When voltage is applied to the cathode and anode terminals of the LED, the LED emits visual light with light energy generated when electrons and holes are combined.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge type and a direct type depending on the position of the light source.
Edge type backlight units are generally applied to relatively small liquid crystal display devices such as monitors of laptop computers and desktop computers and have advantages in that the backlight units provide highly uniform light and have a long life and also contribute to achieving a slim liquid crystal display device.
When a backlight unit employing light emitting devices is configured, there is a need to guide light generated by the light emitting devices in a specific direction and to guarantee uniform emission over the display area of the backlight unit. In addition, it is also an important issue to achieve a slim and light backlight unit in order to improve productivity and increase user convenience.